Dragon Ball DF The Legacy Saga
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: DF Descendants of the Future. A new series based on the events after GT. I placed it in Z because I like Z better. The descendants come directly from our villains we all know and love also.    WARNING: Some language and crude humor.  Mostly Vegeta though.
1. A Legacy In Shambles

She was beautiful and gentle, had a face of an angel, but nobody could have prepared her for him. He was the one who corrupted the poor angel. He was the one who inserted her with his legacy and power of hate. She didn't know who he was, but she did know he was the one who would destroy them all.

When the two met, he was dieing and pathetic. The angel knew not how to be evil, so she took him in and helped him regain his strength. He, of course, repayed her with a corruption of faith and devilish things. His legacy would live on, he thought. It would destroy the saiyans who took everything from him, and he would ragain his role as Ruler of the Universe!

What he did not know, was that Supreme Kai was watching when he did corrupt his angel. Kai took this evil entity and threw him from heaven. . .But he was too late. The angel was already injected, and Kai could do nothing, for he knew that to take the life of an innocent baby because of its father's crimes, was evil. So, he took the baby, with the angel's permission, and placed it on a distant planet with someone who would care for it.

Kai though that planet Earth would never again know the terror of Him. . .Who had unleashed both madness and fear across Earth, and Kai knows where else if they had let him leave.

Over time, the angel herself became evil with every growing day. She finally regained her memory of before the time the other angel's took her in, and she changed into the demon she was before the "cleansing" as they called it. She killed many pure figures in the Kai worlds before Kai finally allowed her to leave to the planet where her child was. And with that, both the child and "angel" were forgotten.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

Sheriline walked back and forth, trying to figure out how to start this abduction of a saiyan. She stopped short of finishing her trek to the left and snapped her fingers. "I think I may have figured out how to steal Kakarot's first born!" She turned to the girl behind her and smiled. "Do you want to know, Chassidy?"

Chassidy stared at her mother and nodded her head. "Yes, please. . .Ma'am. . ." The girl started to fidget with her watch that concealed her true self and looked at the ground. Her mother was frightening to her, so scary in fact, that Chassidy could have suffocated just at the sight of her "fire eyes".

Sheriline stalked around the table in between the two girls and stopped right in front of Chassidy. "Look at me, my baby", her "trying to be soothing" voice faultered into a voice of rage. Chassidy obeyed the woman and looked up with her perfect magenta colored eyes. Sheriline rolled her eyes and hit her head on her palm.

"Anyway", She started as Chassidy gave the woman her full attention. "I'll bring you to Earth and you'll use your changing watch to blend in as a real human. I'll make sure you have a real family and everything, okay darling?" Sheriline turned around and her oak colored hair swept part her teal colored skin.

"Umm. . .", Chassidy nervously tried to ask a question. "How will you know if it's. . .Um. . .Me though?"

Sheriline turned back toward her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Did you really just ask that, Chass?" Chassidy nodded her head. "Sorry?" She sqeauked.

The older woman ignored her and walked toward the window. Outside, the sky was perfectly dark. No sun was on the planet of Dreashin, and it made Sheriline look even more trrorizing because she was the one who had wanted to live in this dreary place. "Get ready. We're going to leave to planet Earth soon, Chassidy."

Chassidy nodded her head quickly and ran out of the room, leaving Sheriline to herself. The older sighed. 'I'm glad she doesn't know the truth', Sheriline though to herself. 'She would be even more powerful than me if she had known who her real parents were. . .'  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

"DAD!" Goten screamed as he ran into the house. Goku was sitting at the table with about five steaks in his mouth. He turned upon hearing his youngest son scream his name.

"Shun!" Goku tried to speak with his mouth full. It failed, and Chi-chi stopped eating herself and smacked Goku's cheek. "How many time do I have to tell you! Don't eat with YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

Goku quickly swallowed his mouthful and glanced at his wife. "Sorry, Chi-chi." Chi-chi sat down again and sighed. "How many kids do I have in this family? Three!" She complained to herself.

Goten looked at Goku and screamed again. "Dad! I need you help!" Goku looked back up at his son and smiled. "With what, son?"

Just as Goten was about to speak, though, a huge rumbling sound caught everyone off by suprise. Chi-chi feel out of the chair she was sitting on while Goku stood up like this earthquake was nothing. "What is that?" He asked no one in particular. Goten ran outside and looked up into the sky, which was starting to darken mysteriously.

"Is someone summoning the dragon?" Goten asked as Goku came outside. "I don't think so. Dende would have told us." Goku stated.

"Kakarot!" Both the saiyans turned as they heard another siayan voice screaming Goku's birthname. "Oh brother. . .Here comes Vegeta." Goten sighed.

Vegeta landed beside Goku and Trunks soon followed. "What have you done now, Kakarot!" The saiyan prince asked his fellow saiyan. Goku shook his head. "I haven't done anything. The sky just started to turn dark and the earth started to shake when Goten came into the house."

Trunks turned to Goten while there father's were speaking to one another. "What if our dad's enemies are coming back to life like that one time when we fought Janemba?" Goten shook his head. "But last time, the sky was okay and the earth would've stopped shaking by now, right?" Trunks looked away. "I don't know. . .But it's kind of scaring the crap out of me. I don't want to fight someone again right when I have to take a test for Capsule Corp. Mom ays it's a hard one and I need to study until I'm dead tired."

Goten laughed at that, and Trunks couldn't help but to join in also.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku stared up at the sky and watched with growing curiousity at what was going to happen next. What the four saiyans didn't know was that someone had already fallen to Earth behind them.

Up on a rock, a certain Namekian watched as this "thing" fell to Earth. He narrowed his eyes and started to fly slowly toward the mysterious thing. When he was about three feet from the hole, he heard the door fall off, followed by a babies cries. Picollo instantly felt the need to go to it, for his horrible past of being an infant all alone on Earth too. But, Picollo held back this need to help the small infant for his fear was to great. What if the baby was evil? Or what if it was a trap? The Namekian had no time to try and figure it out, though, because the cries started to get louder. Loud enough, that someone else also heard them and rushed to the poor infant's hole.

Picollo looked on in shock as Bulma came out of the woods with Bulla. The two peered down the hole, but could only see the space pod because it was turned to other way. Bulma nodded to Bulla as she slid down into the center of the hole. Bulla watched curiously as her mother walked to the other side.

Bulma stopped on the other side of the space pod and gasped. Inside the space pod was a small infant. Of course, the infant was a baby and looked like it didn't belong to Earth. Bulma started to shake, because she knew what this baby was. It was small and white with a purple orb covering its forhead. Its lips were black, and its eyes were dots of blood. It had a small tail that wagged as if it was happy, but the crying contrasted it greatly. To fit the picture of a small "certain person Bulma knew", it had small horns growing out of the sides of its head. The baby look like that of Frieza, the one who had destroyed Vegeta and the Namekian race all in two days.

Picollo, tired of the agonizing wait, floated down into the hole after seeing that Bulma was not dead. When he saw the baby, his first instinct was the kill it.

"Move, Bulma!" he shouted to Vegeta's blue haired wife. Bulma looked behind her and then saw that Picollo was about to attack the baby. "No!" She screeched and ran in front of the helpless infant. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"What!" Picollo hollered. "That baby may be Frieza's! We don't want it doing what its dad did, do we!"

Bulma held her place and stared the green man down. Finally, knowing he had lost, Picollo gathered himself and hissed. "This is your problem then. Don't come crying to me when Bulla and Trunks are dead." And with that, Picollo left.

By now, the shaking had subsided, and the earth was again at a sort of peace. Bulma turned back around and looked at the baby. She then noticed a note by its right side. With great courage, Bulma gently picked up the baby,who instantly opened its eyes and stopped crying. It stared at Bulma as she fearlessly help it closer to her. Bulma picke up the note and as she started to read it, she heard a harsh voice up with her daughter.

"Where is your mother, Bulla!" It demanded.

"Jeesh, Dad! Can you be more rude? Where's my hello!" Bulla snapped back. "Besides, Mom's in the ditch looking at the baby."

"BABY!" Vegeta exclaimed and rushed down there. Bulma walked into view of Vegeta and put her hand up to a stop position. Reluctantly, the arrogant prince listened. His eyes fell upon the baby, and Vegeta's heart stopped.

"Is that-" He started to ask, but Bulma cut him off. "It's not Frieza's child. It's his grandson."

Vegeta's eyes grew wider and he screamed, "Woman! Let me see the child so I can kill it fast!"

"No!" Bulma wrapped herself protectivelt around the child and he screamed in delight. "Vegeta! You will not touch this child. He has done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong!" Vegeta looked in disbelief at his wife. "You idiot! It's in his DNA to kill! Sooner or later, he'll kill us all!"

Bulma stared him down like she did with Picollo, but this time, it dodn't work. Vegeta returned her stare. Bulma then closed her eyes and turned away from Vegeta. "You kill this child and I'll leave you, Vegeta."

Vegeta gaped at what he had heard. "WHAT!" He screamed, but Bulma stood her ground. After what seemed like eternity, Vegeta finally uttered a word. "Fine. . ."

Bulma finally turned aorund and smiled. "You don't have to touch him or love him, but I do want to see what a baby. . .", She turned to the not again and read something. Vegeta watched this with a crinkled brow. 'What is my woman reading now?' He asked himself. Bulma then looked back up at him. "A baby icejin is like!" She finished. Vegeta snorted and reluctanty picked both Bulma and the baby up. He carried them to the edge of the hole and Bulla went nuts.

"What is it? Is it an alien? Are we keeping it? Can I help feed it? Is it a boy? Or a girl?" She kept asking questions even when Vegeta told her to stop about fifty times. Finally, at home, Bulma put the baby down in a crib and shut off the lights.

"Goodnight, Freezer." She stated and closed the door.


	2. Children's Showtime

Bulma walked past the oven with the phone to her ear. Someone, yet again, was calling her to complain about a Capsule Corp item. Something had gone wrong, and instead of calling the president, they called the president's mom. Bulma leaned against the counter next to the oven and listened to the callers problems.

"Yes, Ma'am. I do understand that your car has a problem in the engine, but you switched the engine out with a different companies. That's not Capsule Corp's problem anymore." Bulma tried to tell the lady, but she continued to complain about her warranty with them. Then, she started to accuse Bulma about cheating her money out of her already poor enough family. Bulma hit her hand against her forhead. 'Why is it always me?'

Suddenly, the oven started to beep, signaling that the cookies in the oven were done. Bulma stood back up and looked around to give someone the phone. Bulla and her friends were in the living room, watching the TV and sqeauling over some guy they thought was hot. Bulma looked outside to see Vegeta talking with her father about the training grounds. She smiled into the phone.

"Ma'am?" Bulma asked. The girl on the phone instantly shut up and listened to Bulma. "I'll get another Capsule Corp worker on the phone to see if they can help you. Please hold." Bulma ran outside and stopped in front of her father. Her dad looked up and greeted Bulma. "Hello, my dear."

"Here you go!" Bulma gave the phone to her dad. "Angry customer."

Her father stared at her, but recieved the phone anyway. Vegeta stared at the two as this happened with a sneer on his face. Bulma, noticing Vegeta, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I love you, Vegeta." She then walked away, leaving Vegeta blushing like mad, and her father cringing from the angry customer's crow like voice.

Bulma ran back into the kitchen and silenced to oven from beeping. She put an oven mitt onto her hand, and then opened the oven door and pulled the two silver cookie trays from the heated oven. The cookies were chocolate chip, and they looked amazing. The dough was still moving and rising from the trapped heat the cookie sheet had stole from the oven, and the chocolate chips were melting but still intact. Bulma placed the sheets onto the heat resistant marble counters and the phone rang again. "What now?" The blunette asked herself. She looked outside and saw that her dad had hung up on the customer. "Wonderful!" Bulma complained as she picked up the phone.

Bulma walked away from the kitchen, finally leaving the cookies alone. Freezer popped his head out from under the sink and smiled. He had only been here for two weeks, but he knew his icejin race was fast at learning. He ran over to the table and moved a chair as quietly as he could to the counter beside the oven. Freezaer glances behind him, but nobody was there. He smiled again and climbed onto the chair, then the counter. 'What are these?' Freezer asked himself. He had not seen cookies nor the trays before in his life, which had barely started.

Freezer took his forefinger and touched the pan, then screamed. "OW!" He screamed as he placed his finger into his mouth. 'What the hell was that!' He asked himself.

"What happened?" Bulla, Bulma, Bulma's dad, Vegeta, and some of Bulla's friends came rushing in. Bulma had been the one who asked, but she quickly understood why Freezer had screamed when she saw what he was next to.

Freezer blushed and stared at the gound below the oven. He knew he was going to get into trouble now. Bulla was the first to recover. She tried to stop a fit of giggles that came over her, but she failed and started to laugh loud. Her friends followed suit, and Bulma and Bulma's father after. Vegeta just glared at the small icejin and snorted. "Idiot. . .", He whispered. "Just like his grandfather."

Bulma walked over, still laughing and picked up the small alien. He looked up at her with shiny eyes, and she hugged him back. "It's okay, little one. You didn't know that the cookie sheets are hot." She finally stopped laughing and set Freezer down. Then, the blunette turned around and took a cookie off of the cookie sheet. She leaned down and gave one to Freezer, who took it with some hesitation. He took a bite and chewed.

"Can I have another one, Bulma?" Freezer asked as he pulled on her dress. Bulma smiled and nodded her head, and the icejin lit up at the thought of another chocolate chip cookies.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

"Um. . .King Yamma?" A angel fidgeted with his halo as he spoke with the "big guy". Everyone was afraid of him because he was the boss. Talking to him was like knowing you were going to be fired, or in there case, tossed into hell.

King Yamma looked down at the small angel. He was a pure colored small fifteen year old. He had just become an angel about three weeks ago, but he had shown good faith and perseverance, so he became a higher ranking angel in less than 24 hours. "Yes, angel?" Yamma asked. He was wondering why the angel was fidgeting, but the angel soon told him.

"F-Frieza's grandson is on Earth. . .Living with humans. . .", He told the King. Yamma suddenly stopped breathing, if that was even possible. He stood up from his chair and almost fell back down. This was bad. . .

Three times, Yamma had seen the destruction that icejin's caused while being left alone. Frieza had destroyed many races and tried to kill Goku and Vegeta, which he half-way achieved. Cooler had destroyed less, but almost killed Goku. And King Cold had brought Frieza back to life, then went to Earth. Kai knows what would have happened if Trunks hadn't been there, and Goku hadn't sensed the icejins.

"Um. . .Sir?" King Yamma turned back to the angel. "What do you want me to do?" King Yamma stopped himself, then walked over to a hole in the clouds. He peered down and saw hell. Cell and Frieza were right in sight. The two were sitting on rocks, making fun of the devils that walked by and kept other's in place.

"Terrance!" King Yamma summoned another angel, who came without hesitation. He was bigger than the other angel, and his muscles were bigger than most humans. "Yes, my king?" He bowed deeply."

King Yamma turned around and smiled.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

In a the Sahara dessert, a person was feeding his camel. He had given the creature some water, than gave it some more lettuce he had brought along with him. He was about forty smiles from home and he was preparing to leave when something struck him odd. He looked up into the sky and saw a funnel of dark blue spiraling just above his head. He scrunched his dark eyebrows together, and got on his camel. He moved himself and the creature away just in time.

A spaceship that resembled that of a frisbee landed itself on the same spot the man had been a few seconds ago. The man, scared of aliens or other lifeforms from space, left in a hurry to tell people what he had just seen. The pale spaceship settled itself down and quieted after a minute of rumbling.

The door sprung open and leaned itself down to the ground. Stairs pounces out from the door, and a girl walked down them. She had long brown hair and teal colored skin. Her eyes were dark with no other color in them, and the girl next to her was a "human". She was smaller than the woman and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep megenta color that shined as if someone had shined a flashlight on her. The woman looked around. After she saw and felt that no one was around, she ushered the girl.

"Chassidy?" Sheriline spoke softly. "I want you to go to this address and stay there, okay sweetie?" Chassidy nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am", the girl spoke and took off.

Sheriline looked around again, and then stepped back into the spaceship. "Everything is going according to plan. . .", She spoke to herself. The woman threw her head back and laughed a maniac's smile.  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

Upon reaching the front door of this beautiful yellow house, Chassidy had butterflies in her stomache. She hid behind the mailbox and gulped down her fear. Her mother had said that she had arranged for the family to take her in, but something was odd about this set-up. Chassidy didn't like it, but she knew not to betray her mother. She knew she needed to continue this mission, for this was the last oppurtunity to win back her family's name that the saiyan's had destroyed. Just thinking about it made Chassidy mad. They had took everything from her mother and their people without another thought about what it would do to the survivors.

Chassidy stood up and slowly breathed. She walked to the door and knocked on its white painted wood. Someone inside yelled, "Coming!" And Chassidy braced herself for the worst.

The door opened, and there stood a blonde haired woman. She had light blue eyes with creamy white skin, and her figure was amazing. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Come in!" The woman ushered Chassidy in, and Chassidy followed. The inside was bigger than the outside intended it to look. The walls were all white, and the kitchen was to the left. It had black marble counters and a silver refridgerator and matching stove. To the right was the living room. It had what looked like a leather couch and two matching chairs next to it. The television was huge with an even bigger stereo system next to it, and there was a guy on the couch watching TV.

The woman then spoke. "Sharpner, look!" The man stood up and walked over to where Chassidy stood with the woman. He had long blonde hair and gray eyes, and he seemed to not know who Chassidy was. "Who's this, Erissa?" He asked, clearly dumbfounded.

Erissa smile and then spoke again. "She's my cousin, of course. Don't you remember Layla?" Chassidy smile to Sharpner, but inside she was dieing. 'Layla? Couldn't you think of a better name, Mom?' She asked herself.


End file.
